The HotHeaded Chronicles
by J-R-S CRAZY
Summary: Lily Evans is normal. Normal for an eleven year old girl who just found out she's a witch. First year at Hogwarts, anyone?
1. Meet Lily Evans

The Hot-Headed Chronicles

By J-R-S CRAzY

Summary: Meet Lily Evans...She's a normal ten year old girl living in Lakenheath, London. She has loving parents, a spastic older sister, a dog named Mr. Tuna, and a cat named Flippy Beans. But when Lily turns eleven...her world turns upside down. As Lily enters her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry she makes friends, enemies, and memories. Like I said, Lily's just an average little girl, with sarcastic comments, wierd friends, a hot-head, red flaming hair and electric green eyes...and a wand. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I own nothing...I barely own the plot. Yes, I realise this has been done before, but...I like these stories too much. I'm sorry for any authors out there who claim I stole something from them. If you have evidence please bring it to my attention. Fact is, I probably read your fic, but could not find it again to give you credit.

Chapter One: Meet Lily Evans

_Evil boys. _

_Nothing more to say about it! _

_They are horrible...Yorkshire Pudding in the hair...I could have thought of something more original when I was eight..._

_Urgh! I hate them, all of them! Boys will be the downfall of everyone! _

_So, to help the world...I'm going to eliminate them one by one. _

_Afterall, Mum says I'll be a heartbreaker when I get older...why not start now? I could collapse all of their future dreams and then take over the world! MWUAHAHAHA!_

"Lily?" called the voice Lily Evans' mother, as her daughter made her way up the walkway to the house.

"Yes, Mum?" she asked, simply as if nothing was wrong.

"Why is there pudding all over your head?" her mother, Rose, asked as if dreading the answer.

"Well, it's a long story actually." smiled Lily, while she nodded.

"Trust me. I have the time for it." her mother said, taking a step back to allow Lily to enter the threshold.

Lily was ten, going on eleven in about a week, and had vibrant red hair and shocking, green, almond shaped eyes. Boys often picked on her because some days she was wierd. Most of the time they picked on her because that's how younger boys flirted. Lily didn't appreciate the way they expressed themselves.

Her mother, Rose, was very beautiful with blonde hair and blue eyes. She had the same almond shaped eyes and her smile was exactly like Lily's. Rose had two daughters.

Petunia (the other daughter) was older than Lily by one year and was always saying she was older than her by 457 days, 12 hours and 32 minutes, precisely. Petunia had the same blonde hair as her mother and shared her blue eyes. Petunia had a rather long neck, similar to her fathers.

Michael Evans was a strong, burly man with blue eyes and brown scruffy hair, with red tint. He looked intimidating if you didn't know him. The only dangerous thing he ever did was give his two daughters bone crushing hugs when they were 5 and 6. He learned not to hold as tight.

Lily threw her bag over into the corner of the small entry room and spun around to face her mom when she spoke.

"So...Derrick and Zach?" asked her mother, spot on.

"Yes." Lily turned around after petting her dog, Mr. Tuna, when he came to greet her and lick some of the pudding off her hair. Lily took a seat down on the steps and cocked her head to one side to help Mr. Tuna get some of the harder to reach pudding. She looked on the walls and near the door and just plain ANYWHERE to avoid the subject her mom was persuing.

"When?" Her mother asked walking over to the wall Lily had found herself staring at. Tons upon tons of pictures lined the wall, some crooked and some straight, of Petunia and Lily being very close and sisterly. Others were of them goofing around and with their animals, or on family trips with their parents.

"While I was walking home from school." Lily answered. She was so casual about this, it scared her mother.

"What did you do to them?" asked her mother, a knowing look creeping onto her gorgeous face.

"Uh...I just...stuffedthemintotrashcansandsockedthemacoupletotheheadtheyreperfectlyfineIswear!" she practically screamed.

"Oh, Lily. Lily, Lily, Lily..." her mother shook her head.

"Do not 'Lily' me, Rose!" she protested to the laughter escaping from her mother.

"I love you so much, Lily. Some day you're going to have to fend off boys with a stick."

"Can't I just use my fists?" Lily asked hopefully, as her mother enveloped her into a pudding-ish hug and gave her a kiss on her hairline.

"Unfortunately, not." her mother tickled her. "Go take a shower. Dinner will be ready in an hour."

"Okay...come on Flippy Beans!" called the young girl to her cat. Flippy Beans, or Flibe (flee bee) her black cat, gave a 'meow' and pranced along her side up to the bathroom.

"Mum?" came the uncertain voice of Petunia Evans, as the older daughter cautiously trudged through the den to the entry/coat room. (Understand?)

"Yes, dearest?" Rose asked.

"Why do the boys always do stuff to Lily?" Petunia asked, scared for her sister.

"Oh, lovely...it's nothing to worry about. Boys just...flirt in odd ways." her mother reassured her, while grasping her hands and looking into her eyes to make sure she understood.

"Alright." Petunia took her word and headed up to her room to do her homework.

"Ah...such wonderful girls..." Rose sighed contently, making her way to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

&&&&

"So, Pudding Head? How was your day?" asked Michael Evans.

"Haha, very funny." Lily said as her father grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a kiss on the forehead.

"No seriously. People at the business were talking about you today. You know, Derrick and Zach's fathers." he said, letting her sit back in her chair.

"How would they know about it!" Lily shrieked outraged. "It happened after school!"

"Relax, Lils. I was only joking...and keep your voice down while you're inside."

"All right and DON'T JOKE ABOUT THIS SORT OF THINGS. You recall what happened when Thomas pushed me into Mrs. Delapo's freshly fertilized garden. Everyone knew about it! It was...embarrassing." Lily said, turning red.

"Embarrassing!" asked Petunia in a loud, obnoxious voice."Not even I could go to school without being made fun of! AND, you are absolutely clumsy, Elephant!"

"You don't need to tell me that, Giraffe!" Lily retorted.

"Girls! Calm down! Michael, look what you started! You're all acting like animals." Rose said looking at her family in turns.

"Your mothers right...calm down you little zoo-inhabiters!" Michael snickered.

"That was hilarious, Dad." Lily said sarcastically, glaring at him.

"I thought so." he chuckled.

Petunia threw a carrot at him which got her and Lily sent to there rooms.

&&&&

The next week was perfect without any incident until Lily's birthday. She was once again walking home alone, when Derrick came up behind her.

"Hey, Lily." he said smiling, shifting his bag over his shoulder.

"Hi." she said uncertainly.

"Happy Birthday." he said shyly.

"Uh, thanks." she smiled.

"I made you a present." he said, as he turned red. (HAHA! THIS IS ALMOST EXACTLY WHAT I PICTURE DERRICK DOING!)

"Er...thanks again." she answered.

"Here." he reached inside his bag and pulled out a small box that looked like it contained a neclace. Lily looked at it cautiously. Derrick wasn't one to be this nice. They weren't even friends.

Lily opened up the box and immeditately screamed. She had had enough of all of this. "Ah! BUGS! DERRICK, YOU SLIME BALL!" she yelled. Inside, were dozens of creepy, crawly bugs. Lily outraged pretended to throw the box at Derrick, but instead the insects flew out and landed on his head...exactly the way Lily imagined they would. Lily dropped the box and stalked off...and then it happened...well more than just 'it' happened...a couple things happened, actually.

An owl swooped down and pecked at the bugs in Derrick's head. He screamed and ran away swooping at the owl, clumsily tripping off the cracked sidewalk. Then, the wind blew forcefully, crashing some branches from the nearby lining bushes to fly into the street. The leaves around Lily blew in a circle, surrounding her. She just stood mesmerized at the owl and at the next sight in front of her. Thousands, upon thousands of bugs came crawling up from any means possible. The trees, cracks in the sidewalks, lamp posts, bushes, trashcans, the sky...and Lily laughed in an "I can't believe that happened" way.

&&&&

Lily skipped home that day, humming. She was as happy as a little girl could get on her birthday.

As she opened the fence to her front garden, her mother called to her from the backyard.

"Lily? Is that you, honey?" she called.

"Yes!" Lily continued skipping to where her mother, father, and sister were. She looked up to see a few presents on their picnic table that was on their porch.

"Happy Birthday!" they all chanted.

"Thanks!"

"Cake or presents first?" her father asked from the chair farthest to the right.

"PRESENTS! PARCELS! GIFTS!" Lily said loudly, as Petunia laughed.

"Alright, alright. Calm down, child!" Michael said.

Lily grabbed the nearest present and tore it open. This continued for about 5 minutes, until she was done opening the 10 gifts that had been there. Then her mother said, "Here, Lily. I just found this...I don't know who it's from." She handed Lily a letter addressed to her exact location, written on a yellowed piece of parchment, in green ink.

_Lily Evans_

_Backyard, Porch_

_Lakenheath, London_ (Okay, I know that Lakenheath is a real place somewhere in London or somewhere over there...if you know...can you tell me? Thanks)

Review please...If I have spelling or grammar mistakes, could you please KINDLY point them out to me in a review...also, tell me what you think of this. I had posted it up before and it had gotten a good feedback from readers. When I get a certain amount of reviews, I'll update.

Swanky


	2. Enter JP

The Hot-Headed Chronicles

By J-R-S CRAzY

Disclaimer: I still don't own it... ;)

Chapter Two: Enter James Potter

'Dear Ms. Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'

It had been a day since Lily had gotten a letter starting like that.

_I wish it was true...It's probably just a joke, though._

_But how did it just show up? Mum said it wasn't there before._

_I haven't the foggiest..._

_I'm talking to myself about a practical joke...I'm such a little twit._

_What if it wasn't a practical joke, though?_

That's what was nagging Lily the most. 'What if it wasn't a practical joke, though?'. What if it was real? It said to respond before July 31st. The 'deadline' was closing in on her. It also gave her directions to a place called Diagon Alley. Should she go? Would her mum take her?

"Lily, are you quite alright?" asked her mother.

"I'm fine...just thinking." Lily answered giving her mother a reassuring smile. The summer holidays were a day after her birthday and she was now relaxing in a chair on her porch. It was early in the morning, and Lily couldn't sleep in like her sister could. Although, Petunia didn't get a mysterious letter asking her to go to a school for magical children.

"Thinking about...that letter?" Rose asked giving Lily a sideways glance.

"Erm, yes. What if it was real?" Lily asked, sitting up from her slouch. "What if there are things such as wizards and witches?" she asked excitedly, leaning over the arm rest and staring at her mom in a wide-eyed fashion.

"Well, I guess we could try going to this Diagon Alley place...?" Rose mused aloud.

"Oh, could we Mum?" Lily squealed, jumping up.

"Perhaps Petunia would like to come?"

"Well, go ask her!" Lily urged, pushing Rose up out of the chair next to her.

&&&&

"SHE'S OFFICIALLY A FREAK NOW!" came the loud screams of Petunia.

"Petunia, she's not a freak, we were just going to see what this was all about, that's al-"

"NO! SHE'S A WIERDO NOW! YOU HELPED, TOO! YOU ACCEPTED THE FACT THAT SHE WAS ACKNOWLEDGED BY SPASTIC PEOPLE WHO THINK THEY'RE MAGICIANS!"

"Fine, Petunia. Have your little fit but Lily and I are going to London, we'll see you in alittle while." Rose's closed voice came, followed by footsteps.

Lily sat in the living room, her hands on her knees. She was staring at the television and was shocked as her sister's true feelings came out. Tears threatened to fall as she thought.

_I knew we had differences...but I always thought we were pretty good sisters._

_I was always there for her, and she was always there for me...What happened?_

_Maybe that was a joke, too._

"Lily, honey, what's wrong? Oh, don't let what Petunia...screamed...get to you. She's just mad because she thinks I'll fall for something stupid and my money will get wasted...and she's worried that it might be true...She doesn't want to lose you." Rose smiled wearily.

"Yeah...that's it." Lily agreed, not believing that lie just said, anymore than her mother did.

&&&&

"This pub wasn't here before." Rose said confused. She looked around, the letter from Hogwarts in her hand.

"Well, it is now! Let's goooooo, Mum!" Lily pushed on her mother's back, making her move.

They entered a shady little pub in London, that no one seemed to notice. It hadn't been there before, Rose was sure of it. It was called 'The Leaky Cauldron'. It certainly sounded like it would be a place for wizards. When they walked in everyone looked at them as the light from outside poured in. Lily had a small smile on her face as she let her eyes search and wander around the crowded room.

"Hello, Muggleborn I presume?" asked a middle-aged man. "I'm Tom and welcome to The Leaky Cauldron." he smiled a toothless grin.

"Hi! I'm Lily Evans! That' my mum, Rose-" Rose touched her hyper daughter's arm as if to remind her not to tell strangers every detail about them.

"Well, 'ello Lily and Rose!" he chuckled. "Do you want me to show you the way into Diagon Alley?"

"Um, sure, if it's not too much of a hassle...?" Rose started awkwardly.

"No, not a problem, at all! I'm the unofficial guide to Diagon Alley, afterall!" he said, stepping away from the bar he had been 'keeping'.

"This way!" he called turning a corner in the back of the smoky Inn.

They made their way to the back, and outside, where there were acouple of trashcans and a peculiar looking brick wall.

Tom took out a long stick(wand) and tapped strategic bricks and then the wall shuddered. It began to form a pathway through to a crowded road. There was laughter and merry voices radiating from it. It practically yelled for Lily to come and explore.

"Thank you, er, Tom." Rose said.

"It was nothing, milady." he said going back into the pub.

"Well...let's go!" Lily squeaked grabbing Rose's hand.

&&&&

"It says you need a wand, now." Rose read off the list of things her daughter would need, as she was really going to go to this school because it obviously existed.

"Alright...do you think I could get this myself?" Lily asked sheepishly.

"I suppose so...I'll be just outside if you need me, though." Rose said giving Lily a kiss and a push through the door to 'Olivanders'.

The door made a tinkling sound and inside was some laughter. Piled high up to the ceiling forming shelves, were thin boxes upon boxes.

There was quite a scene infront of her. She observed a boy laughing and pointing way up to the ceiling and saying, "I'm pretty sure it's that one right there!" he chuckled.

This boy had dark, jet black, messy hair that stuck up at odd angles, glasses, and hazel eyes. He was taller than Lily by about 3 inches.

"This one?" came the questioning voice of what was probably the store owner.

"No, the one above it, way, way, waaaaay up there!" he laughed. He must have felt Lily's eyes upon him, for he turned around and seemed to have spotted her for the first time.

"Hi." he said blankly realizing she was staring at him, in a wierd way. "What do I have antlers growing or something?" he asked with a quirky grin.

"No."

"Then what are you staring at?"

"Something really, really, really, disturbing..." she tried to contain a smile, as she narrowed her eyes and pulled a grossed out face.

"Oh, haha, I could say the same thing...but that would be putting it mildly." he smirked in an angry andconcietedway.

"I'm Lily Evans." she said putting out her hand.

"James Potter...and you're not Lily Evans...you're Very Cute." he said placing his hand in her hand and immediately getting stuck.

"Eww...did you just put gum in my hand?" she asked looking at their connected hands.

"So, that's where I kept it..." he said, observing their hands and trying to pull them apart with his free hand. This was some TOUGH gum. It wouldn't come off like normal gum.

"Why would you keep gum on your hand?" Lily asked disgusted.

"Well, where else would I put it?" James said as if that was the most stupid question ever asked.

"Maybe, hmmm, in your mouth?" Lily asked after faking a look of thoughtfulness.

"Haha, no." he said finally unsticking their hands.

"Thanks." Lily said, rubbing her hand on her jeans.

"You're quite welcome, lovely Lily Evans." he said with a small smile, beforeturning back to the man on the ladder leading to Queen Alfred knows where. "Did you find it yet!" he yelled.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked taking a step towards James, looking up.

"Making him get me a wand."

"Why?"

"Well, I kinda, just maybe, need one for school." he answered sarcastically, sticking his face close to hers and giving her an annoyed look.

He glanced back up at the ladder, then turned around and looked down at Lily, a lopsided grin on his face. "You're a Muggle-born, huh?" he asked.

"What's Muggle-born?" Lily asked confused. (BTW...does muggleborn have a hyphen...? i'm too lazy to look)

"You don't have any witches or wizards in your family." James explained.

"Mr. Potter, I found the perfect wand for you! It's stubborn...exactly like yourself." came a mysterious and creepy voice.

"Wicked, bring it on down!" shouted James, turning back to the ladder. A moment later a man with slowly greying hair and grey eyes stepped down and handed James a box.

Before James could even open the box up, it exploded. Lily nearly jumped out of her skin. Once the smoke cleared, Lily saw James with a shocked and excited look on his face. "Whoa! I'm taking it!" he said, pocketing his wand. His face was covered in black stuff and his hair was littered in soot. ( I 3 MAKING THINGS GO BOOM SO SHOVE OFF IF YOU SAY 'THAT DOESN'T HAPPEN IN THE BOOKS' HAHA)

"Finally." sighed the man. "Come and pay for it. I'll be with you in a minute, Ms. Evans." he said holding up his pointer finger and heading towards a counter. It shocked Lily greatly that this odd man knew her name.

James paid for his wand and wiped himself clean with his sleeve. A lady walked in making the door tinkle again. This woman had brown hair and James' eyes. Lily thought this must be his mum.

"James, what on earth did you do now?" she asked.

"Nothing! I found my wand!" he said happily, poking her with it. "Oh, and lookit! That's Lily Evans, she's in my year at Hogwarts. She's Muggle-born."

"Hello, Lily. I'm this maniac's mother. I'm Sarah. I hope he didn't cause you or Mr. Ollivander any problems." she smiled shaking Lily's hand and looking expectantly at Mr. Ollivander.

"None at all." he smiled.

_I could disagree a bit..._

"Precisely, 'none at all'." James smirked. He was staring at Lily as Mr. Ollivander measured her.

"Mum, can I stay and help Lily get her things in order? I'll meet you at The Leaky Cauldron in a half hour? Maybe you can find her mum and take her to the ice cream parlor?" James persuaded his mother to do so.

"Alright James, I'll see you later. Stay out of trouble. It was nice to meet you, Lily. I hope I see and hear more about you." she smiled. Lily was unnerved as James gave a frightening wink to her after his mother left.

"Here, Ms. Evans." Mr. Ollivander handed Lily a thin wand and the tape measure that had been magically measuring her left arm, fell to the ground. She took the wand from him and gave it a wave like she would see in movies.

A few of the parcels came crashing down to the ground and the wands spilled out of there boxes.

"Oops." Lily said scrunching up her shoulders.

"Good one, Elephant!" James laughed obnoxiously.

_Great...he's declared me 'Elephant'...I haven't even know this boy more than 15 minutes..._

"Don't call me that!" Lily protested as Mr. Ollivander cleaned up the mess by hand, hoping to stumble across another wand he could try for Lily.

"Or what?" he sat back in his chair, smiling.

"Or I'll give you a punch every minute for the rest of your short and pathetic life...and one for the road." Lily smiled her bittersweet smile.

"Oh, really?" asked James looking very amused. "I'm just glad to know you'll be with me the rest of my short and pathetic life."

"Uh!" was all Lily could say as she glared at him. She imagined she was pretty red. She took another wand Mr. Ollivander gave her. This time a dozen small white Lily's flew out of the tip and Mr. Ollivander smiled.

"Good show, good show!" he cheered.

"Cool." agreed James looking mildly impressed.

Lily bought her wand and James offered to carry her newly purchased items. As much as she didn't really trust him with air, she let him take her stuff as he walked beside her.

"You want to go to the ice cream parlor?" James asked glancing at Lily's mother, after they had all been introduced.

"That would be great." Rose said smiling at James.

"I'll find my mum and she can tell you anything you want to know, alright?" he asked.

"Yes, that would be lovely."

"Okay, let me go find her quickly." James rushed off, Lily's bags still in his hand. He came back out of breath about a minute later.

"Hello. Sarah Potter."

"Rose Evans."

"It's nice to meet you, it seems James has taken a uh...likeing...to your beautiful daughter." Sarah smiled down at Lily, who became wide-eyed and immediately grabbed her shopping bags from James, who was smiling at Lily like a toad.

&&&&

"Hey, Remus! Kelsey!" James called, weaving through tables at the ice cream parlor.

"Oh, hi James!" the girl, Kelsey said as he came up to her and a sandy haired boy with brown eyes. 'Kelsey' had light brown hair and dark brown eyes. She looked nice enough.

"This is Lily Evans. Lily this is Kelsey Radcliffe and Remus Lupin...I met Remus today also." James said as they sat down.

"Yeah, Remus and I think he's trying to recruit a fan club." Kelsey smirked.

"How'd ya know?" asked James seriously.

"We're smart." the boy named, Remus, said smiling.

"Wow! Good looking and smart! Call me 'Butter' because I'm on a roll!" James cried.

"Ummm..." was all Lily said as she stared at the three friendly people infront of her.

"So, Lily...Muggle-born, I take it?" asked Remus.

"Yes...that's what they tell me."Lily smiled.

"Ah. I'm Half-blood." Remus said awkwardly.

"Pureblood." said Kelsey and James at the same time. They both looked at eachother questioningly, then smiled.

"What would you like?" came the voice of someone who worked there.

"Chocolate ice cream cone and...Lily?"

"Oh, James I know you like me, but I'm not on the menu." Lily smirked. James just tried not to smile at the truth of it all. "I'll have a vanilla cone." Lily added.

Review again, please...it's very much appreciated...I'm going to try to update every 10 reviews or so...

Thanks, Swanky

PS Thanks for the reviews


	3. Why MY Hair?

The Hot-Headed Chronicles

By J-R-S CRAzY

Disclaimer: I'm only toying with J.K.Rowling's creations...don't sue.

Chapter Three: Why My Hair?

_Ok, ok...I realise my hair looks likes it's on fire...but really, it's not!_

_So why do boys always insist on putting it (the 'fire') out with something sticky?_

_I mean...There's only so much my hair can take!_

_And trust me, my hair has had it all..._

_Pudding, mustard, beans, cotton candy, glue, gum, ice cream, milk, and more recently...something I can't even name..._

FLASHBACK

"So what's Quidditch again?" Lily asked uncertainly, stealing a glance at Kelsey and James, both of whom seemed to be Quiddtch-fanatics to say the least.

"LILY!" Kelsey shrieked, outraged. "How many times must we explain?"

"Quidditch is only the most important game ever to _fly on this planet_!" James waved his hands around dramatically.

"Yes...and that's **all** you've said about it..."

"Oh, really? Well, I'm sure James would looooove to elaborate more on the subject..." Kelsey said, going back to her ice cream.

"I'll tell you about it at school, all right?" James said, pushing the topic away. "Right now, I need to go get something..."

"And just **where** are you going, James Potter?" asked his mother from another table. Sarah and Rose had been having a lovely conversation about everything Lily would be learning this year.

"I'm going to...the...bathroom, yes the bathroom, over at Gambols and Jape's." he said nodding.

"All right, you have one minute...since I don't trust you with air..." Sarah said pointing to the door. (you might here that alot, I said it about one of my friends at school and I think it's funny to describe James (since he's the one that reminds me of my friend) as not being trusted with anything...even air)

"Yep. Be back in a tick." he said running through tables, occasionally bumping into them, without a care.

&&&&

"I don't understand why we have to have History of Magic...I mean, who really cares about the history! We want to learn spells not who created them at Queen Alfred knows when!" Kelsey said.

"Yeah, I agree, but I guess it would help in the future." Remus offered.

"Well, I think we should have it...but by the way your sister Nicole, describes it...maybe we should only have it once a week." Lily said looking at Kelsey.

"Once a month..." Remus fixed.

"Once a year or not at all!" sang Kelsey.

"Nicole is in sixth year?" asked Remus.

"Yes, she's going to be very stressed this year, what with studying for the big, big, BIG important tests next year and being a Prefect...and with me coming to school, she'll be taking points away from me all year...it won't help her at all." Kelsey laughed.

"My sister is a year older than me...and I guess she doesn't like me anymore because I'm..." Lily didn't finish.

"A witch? Well, she's just jealous. But you guys will be able to fix some sort of line of communication...I think." Kelsey tried to help.

"Well, I was actually going to say 'because I'm a freak' but, your way was better." Lily nodded, smiling.

"Do you think first year will be easy?" Remus asked looking slightly nervous.

"I imagine it wi-" Lily never got to finish because something sticky, smelly, really really smelly, and heavy was dumped on her head.

Then the laughter of James Potter exploded around her.

There was a clunk and he was clutching his stomach rolling around on the floor.

"Oh! DUNGBOMB GONE BAD! WATCH OUT LILY! OOPS TOO LATE!" That was when Lily decided she disliked James Potter the most she could without hating him. You regret things when you 'hate' people. When you 'dislike' them, you feel less guilty if something 'accidentally' happens to them. Lily stood up, shook off her head, right above James, making him laugh harder.

_Maybe he'll laugh so hard, he explodes..._

"What is a 'Dungbomb'?" Lily dared to ask.

"Whatever is on you and James..." Remus said in a surreal way.

"Lily, are you quite alright?" Kelsey asked cautiously, standing up from her chair slightly. James was still laughing.

Lily nodded, picked up her ice cream cone, sat ontop of James' heaving stomach, and smeared the ice cream all over his face and messy hair.

By now, Rose and Sarah were over here. James grabbed Lily's arm from socking him one to the face, and Lily was holding James' leg with her free hand, hoping to keep it down and stopping it from throwing her to the air. Rose grabbed James, Sarah snatched Lily and both had to seperate the kids by a table.

"Lily, what happened?" Rose asked exasperated and struggling with the vanilla ice cream covered James.

"James?" said Sarah, inquiring the same question.

There was a jumble of words and flailing hands as James and Lily tried to prove their innocence.

"James, apologize to Lily." Sarah commanded.

Rose let go of James as he made his way over to the very red Lily.

"I'm sorry, Lily. But might I add: even withdung in your hair; you still look beautiful?" he smirked, liking the fact that Lily was still being restrained.

"James!" barked his mother from above Lily's head.

"I am really, really, sorry Lily." he said. "Here, let me help you..." he picked up the very amused Remus' ice cream float and poured it on Lily's head, getting it all over her and his mother.

"James!" Sarah screamed, outraged.

"Sorry, Mum! I was just trying to rinse the stuff out of her hair!" he said as his mother grabbed the arm with the float in it. She pulled on his arm, apologizing to Rose and Lily, for her son's awful behaviour.

"I'm soooo sorry. Normally he just pulls the girls hair when he likes them. I'm _dreadfully_ sorry, please don't hold this against him or **me**. He likes your daughter very much, apparently." Sarah said looking down at her son in a wide-eyed, dissaproving way, while she gritted her teeth. He just smiled, being ushered out the door.

"It's quite alright. Lily is ah...used...to these kinds of things." Sarah said, wiping Lily's hair with a napkin. Lily was glaring daggers at James, who was behind his mum's back. He was winking and grinning at her, giving her the thumbs up sign. Lily wanted to give him a sign...but no one would really approve of it. She was grinding her teeth as he blew kisses towards her. She was imagining his head blowing up and sending out confetti. This made her smile. James, taking the smile the wrong way, continued taunting her.

"Alright, agreed." Rose said, snapping Lily and James out of their silent fight.

"Agreed?" Lily asked, looking up.

"Yes, what's agreed now?" James asked, tilting forwards, so he was wrapped around his mum's waist, looking up at her.

"We'll meet the Evan's at Platform 9 3/4 and then you'll help Lily get situated on the train." Sarah said looking down at her son, who had a big smile on his face.

_Nooooo! _

_He'll kill me!_

_My mother just signed my Death Certificate!_

_How could she?_

"Lets go, Lily. We need to get home now."

&&&&

Lily sat cross legged on her bed at 9:30. Her hair was wet and she was in pajamas. She was looking at her school books, when a knock came on the door. Fearing it was Petunia, Lily hid her books under her covers and said, "Come in."

"Hello, honey." her mother said taking a seat on her daughter's bed.

"Hi, Mum." Lily said smiling.

"So what do you think?" Rose asked.

"What do I think about what?" Lily questioned.

"You know what! This whole...world!" Rose said excited like an eight year-old in a candy store.

"WICKED!" Lily screamed jumping up on her bed. She continued to tell her mum what she thought about it all, while Rose laughed.

"What did you think of Remus, Kelsey and James?" asked Rose.

"Remus is like really, really, smart! Kelsey is really cool, andher sister goes to the school already! She's a sixth year Prefect! And James...he's annoying..." Lily ended lamely.

"Well, he likes you..." Rose smiled.

"Unfortunately..." Lily sighed. "Why _my _hair?"

Review...10 reviews and I'll update again


	4. Girls, Boys, and A Cat

The Hot-Headed Chronicles

By J-R-S CRAzY

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing...what a shame!

Chapter Four: Girls, Boys, And A Cat

_Talk about waking up on the wrong side of the bed..._

_At about 5:00 in the morning, I fell off my bed...It hurt...alot._

_Petunia must have heard because she started screaming about freaks breaking into the house._

_I wonder if she thinks she screamed loud enough...the giraffe!_

_I can't believe I'm actually going to miss her..._

_Wait..._

_Yes, I can..._

_I don't want to leave the giraffe..._

_She's my sister! I don't want to leave my family! I don't think any of us had thought about that!_

Lily sat up in her bed until 8:30 when her mum came in to wake her up. "Oh, Lily, you're up already. Hmm, usually I have to pull you out of bed." Rose smiled.

"Haha...yeah." Lily said smiling in a miserable and fake way.

"What's wrong, dear?" her mother said sitting down on her daughter's bed.

"I...I just thought about something and couldn't get back to sleep." Lily sighed.

"What was it?"

"I just realised if I go to Hogwarts...I won't be...here..." she finished lamely, hoping her mother understood what she meant.

"Oh...I hadn't thought about that, either."

"I guess with all the excitement we overlooked that fact."

"Yes, it has been...exciting." her mum said breathless.

"Maybe-" Lily started.

"No! Honey...you have...special needs that have just come to our attention...and...how many times would you get the chance to go to a school and become a _witch?_" her mother asked, emphasizing the last word. "I'm...I...Your father and I want you to go. We're making you. And you had _better do your very best._" she said in a final tone. She stood up from the bed and walked out of the door.

Lily never was one to back down from something. She loved to try new things and she really, really, wanted to do this. But she hadn't thought about what it actually meant until now...and the shock nearly made her cry.

_I want to learn magic...I'm a witch..._

_I'm a witch..._

_I'm a witch..._

_Whoa..._

_I'M A WITCH! I CAN DO MAGIC! OH MY GODDESS! WHY DIDN'T I REALIZE THAT UNTIL NOW?_

_I have to leave Petunia, Mum, and Dad..._

_I GET TO LEAVE DERRICK AND ZACH!_

_I have to practically live with Potter..._

_But there's Kelsey and Remus!_

_I'll be learning magic in a week!_

_I HAVE TO LEAVE IN A WEEK! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE HOGWARTS IS!_

&&&&

"So, freak...? How was your little day trip?" Petunia asked in a snide way.

"Great! In fact...I'm going back today!" Lily said happily, wanting to rub every single detail in Petunia's face.

"Why? You're not actually going?" she asked, looking alarmed.

"Yeah...I am. Why do you care?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"Uh...no reason...I just didn't think it was real...I mean, why would you ever even want to go?" she asked. For a second, Lily had seen hurt and sadness in her twelve year-old sister's eyes.

_Maybe Petunia would miss me, afterall?_

"I want to go because I'm a witch. I have the chance to learn magic. Mum and Dad want me to go, anyways. I'll be back for some holidays and I'll be back for the summer."

"But, you don't know anyone at that school. They're freaks and you would become one too, if you went! DON'T GO! PLEASE, LILY! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND!" Petunia started to cry.

_No way in (Bloody) Hell did my big sister just admit I was her best friend..._

Out of habit, Lily started to cry, too. Lily wrapped her arms around her sister and Petunia propped her head on Lily's.

"I'm sorry. I won't go if you don't want me to!" Lily sobbed.

"Uh...no! Go!...you should go, Elephant." Petunia heaved as if it was a big decision...which it was.

"Really?" Lily asked wiping her eyes and looking up. Petunia looked uncertain and then said, "Yes. It won't matter if you go to that freak school because...you were a freak to begin with." Petunia sniffed.

"Thanks, Giraffe." Lily smiled, leaning her face on her sister's shoulder. Petunia pulled Lily's hair off her face and thought about all of this. It was too much for her to take and she wondered what Lily's leaving would do to their relationship.

&&&&

The Evans family (minus Petunia- she was at her friends house, refusing to go to 'where the freaks dwell'.) arrived at Diagon Alley to find wizards and witches buzzing about, just like the last time they were there.

"Whoa...they're wizards? Like magic and everything?" Michael asked, reaching his finger out to touch a passing wizard. He was aware that Lily was a witch and could do 'magic and everything' and had seen her spell books and wand, but still was shocked to see a ton of them running around like normal people.

"Yes." Lily said getting annoyed with her father's look of tourism. She noticed his outstretched hand and swatted at it, making it fall to her father's side once more.

"Whoa." her father said again. Lily glared at him. He found it very amusing.

"Uh, Lily, I think I spotted one of your friends..." Rose smiled. Lily stopped glaring and looked frightened in the direction of her mother.

"Please say it isn't James..." Lily muttered.

"It isn't James." Rose laughed. She took Lily's shoulders and spun her around so that she was now face to face with...

Kelsey.

"Kelsey!" Lily said excited.

"Hey, Lily!" Kelsey said grinning.

"Mum! Dad! May I PLEASE go with Kelsey and meet you somewhere?" Lily said turning around to face her parents, wide-eyed and puppy-dogish.

"Sure, we'll meet you at The Leaky Cauldron in three hours?" Rose asked her daughter.

Lily nodded and Kelsey grabbed her hand, dragging her off to Queen Alfred knows where.

"THREE HOURS, LILY EVANS!" her mother called, to confirm her daughter had heard her. She recieved no response.

&&&&

"Lily, this is Caitlyn Brinkerhoff and Nicole, my sister. Cait and Nikki, this is Lily Evans." Kelsey introduced Lily to another 11 year-old girl with wavy, gold hair and brown eyes and an older girl about 16 with curly light brown hair.

"Oh, so you're Lily. The girl James decided he should stalk and fall in love with?" Nicole smiled knowingly.

"Uh...yeah." Lily turned red.

"I can't believe you and Remus came here without me!" snapped Caitlyn. She sounded offended but her face betrayed her voice. She was smiling and trying with all her might to look mad but, apparently her and Kelsey were good friends.

"Sorry, but you were sick..." Kelsey said sheepishly.

"You're Nicole? The Prefect?" Lily asked getting interested.

"Yes. Are you interested in being one?"

"Well...I don't really know what they are...like what they actually do."

"Well, we keep the younger students in line. We can take away points from all four of the houses, we can hand out detentions and we patrol the corridors at night. We do things for the teachers when they want us to and sometimes we tutor people. You have to be in fifth year, though." Nicole said.

"Oh, it sounds wicked!"

"Well, I think it will come in handy. My mum and dad have told me things that the Potter's son, James, had done and I can't wait to give him a detention. My parents work at the Ministry of Magic with James' parents. We have never actually met, but Kelsey and James have owled eachother about pranks and the like." Nicole said trying to clarify things for her. "And we've known Remus since he was about...eight."

"Oh."

"Yeah...don't be alarmed if Kelsey and Caitlyn talk like crazy people...they just...are, well...crazy." Nicole finished lamely.

"I understand." Lily laughed taking a minute to glance at Kelsey and Caitlyn who, at the moment, were making wild hand gestures to eachother and then laughing. Lily distincly heard, "I know you like thaaaaaat!" (GO TO go to toons and click on Banana Fingers 1 DO IT!)

Lily looked scared for a moment before saying..."I'm not alarmed."

Nicole just laughed and shook her head as her little sister came parading up to them, best friend in tow.

&&&&

"Alright." said Lily closing a trunk and looking around her room. "I'm pretty sure I have everything."

Lily's heart was beating fast and she had butterflies in her stomach. She was leaving for Hogwarts and she was done packing for the school year. She had piled in all her books and clothes and robes and made sure to check that she had acouple photos of the ones she loved and would miss dearly.

"Are you positive?" asked a voice in from the door. Lily looked up to see her sister there with Flippy Beans in her hands.

"Yes..." Lily answered uncertainly.

"Mum, Dad, and I think Flippy Beans should go to school with you..." Petunia said looking slightly sad.

"Oh...That would be great."

"Yes, you should have normal company once in a while." Petunia smiled. "Besides...you can't take Mr. Tuna with you."

"Thanks." Lily said taking the cat. "Hey Flibe, you're goin' to Hogwarts." she grinned.

&&&&

"Do you really want to go?" whined Petunia.

"Yes." Lily said firmly, nodding her head to try to assure herself.

"Alright." Petunia said giving her little sister a tight squeeze, and a kiss on the cheek. The Evans were at Kings Cross Station and Petunia refused to go to Platform 9 3/4.

"Petunia, wait in the car, okay?" said Michael.

"Yes, Dad." Petunia said rolling her eyes as she opened the car door and sat inside.

"Okay...so what platform is it again?" he asked.

"9 3/4!" Lily said forgetting her sadness.

"There is no such thing." Michael said in a, well, fatherly and stubborn way.

"Yes, there is." Rose said taking the lead. "You just have to walk through the barriers of nine and ten."

She said this so matter-of-factly that Lily and Michael didn't quite catch what she said. Then they looked shocked and stole a glance at eachother before catching up to her.

"Just walk right through?" Lily asked amazed, as she stared at the barrier, Flibe in her hands.

"Yes, that's what Sarah said."

"Sorry, but I think she's just like her son...joking...all the time." Lily said, disbelievingly.

Michael walked up to the barrier and put his hand on it, pushing it, willing it to become a door to walk through. "Nope, solid as a rock...or metal, steel, wood, you get it, don't you?" he said.

Lily walked forward and looked at the wall.

_There is something really strange about that wall..._

"Hmm..." Lily laid her hand on the wall and...fell through!

"Lily!" her father grabbed her disappearing arm and was pulled through, also!

"Michael! Lily!" Rose headed towards the barrier, pulling Lily's discarded trunk with her. When she reached the wall that her family dissolved through, two different sized hands grabbed her.

"Hey, Mum!" Lily greeted looking around, wide-eyed.

"Whoa...I told you there was a Platform!" Rose smirked.

"Oh, shuddap! I found it before you!" Mr. Evans said, looking ashamed and defeated.

Lily was staring with amazement her mouth slightly ajar, when an unwanted voice said, "Oh, here I always thought it was frogs who caught flies, not Elephants."

"What do you want, Potter?"

"Well, our parents kinda said I would help you get settled on the train..." he said staring down at her and giving her cat a scared look, before taking a step back.

"Oh yeah...well, you can always just, you know...'forget'." Lily smiled hopeful.

"Uh...yeah, right." James said, "I don't forget anything!"

"Damn." Lily muttered.

"What was that?" James asked looking shocked and...impressed.

"Nothing..." Lily said looking behind her hoping to find her parents. They were nowhere to be found and when she turned around James' face was about an inch from hers.

"Ah!" she squeaked. Apparently, Flippy Beans didn't appreciate James so close, especially when Lily didn't like him. So Flibe did what all good cats should do...he hissed and lunged himself at James. James fell backwards as the cat scratched him. James started sneezing like a moron and was screaming, while he flailed his arms about.

"Flibe! STOP!" Lily said snatching the cat off James. "I'm sorry, James! He...he's never done that before." Lily said looking confused at the cat.

"It's -sneeze- ok...-sneeze- I'm just slightly -sneeze- allergic and -sneeze- cat's don't seem to like me very much." he smiled covering his nose with his sleeve as he sneezed another mighty sneeze.

"Oh, James...are you allergic to Flippy Beans?" asked the concerned voice of Rose Evans.

"-sneeze- Flippy Beans?" James asked looking up at her approaching figure.

"Yes." Rose said laying a hand on James' shoulder and nodding towards the hissing cat in Lily's hands.

"You named your cat 'Flippy -sneeze- Beans' ?" James asked incredulously, standing up from his sitting postion on the ground.

"No," Lily said adopting a sarcastic voice, "We named him 'Flippy Beans'."

"Hahaha, just keep it away from me, alright?" he said taking another step back.

"Deal...if you stay away from me, he won't be anywhere near you..." she smiled.

James was about to retort when his mum came up behind him. "James, dear, have a good school year. Your father and I will miss you so much! Don't get into too much trouble and be nice to Lily...not too nice, though." she winked.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked cuddling her cat closer to her face as he continued to hiss at a glaring James.

_What a pathetic boy...fighting with a cat..._

"Well...Um...you wouldn't neccessarily like James when he gets too friendly..." Sarah said giving her son a look as he continued to give evil signs to Lily's cat.

"Lily...I...uh...your dad and I want you to do your very best at school." Rose said starting to cry as she put her hands on Lily's shoulder and going to her eye level.

"Don't, Mum! Don't cry...I'll write every chance I get, I swear."

"Yeah, " said James stepping closer, "she can borrow my owl anytime she needs to." He pointed to his cage where a brown and black owl sat. The cage had a name engraved on it..._Fly._

_Fly...I like that name...Hmmm_

"Alright. Lily, I won't tolerate any of this crying business...So...give me a hug and make sure I don't break my own rules." he said with watery eyes. He grabbed her in for a hug and wouldn't let go until Rose wanted one, also.

"I love you." Lily said as they broke apart. "Tell Giraffe...tell her I love her, too."

"We will dear...and she already knows it." Michael smiled.

"It's almost 11." Sarah said. "James and Lily should get on the train."

There were scattered goodbyes and James helped Lily with her trunk. They found an empty space at the end of the train and put away their luggage. Lily sat down and James took the seat opposite, staring uncertainly at her glaring cat.

"What's wrong with it?" James asked. But before Lily could answer...a voice came...a voice she wasn't expecting...a familiar one...

_"LILY!"_

_Oh my goddess!_

It motivates me when I get reviews...hint hint...


End file.
